User talk:78.54.96.191
Stop adding the Gunnar's Hold trainer. Once listed, any skill is available after that. If you check the Gunnar's Hold trainer, she will have no skills listed. JonTheMon 18:02, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Stop breaking GW:1RV, both of you. — Warw/Wick 18:03, 9 June 2008 (UTC) What's the problem about adding another skill trainer offering the skills? I'm just checking Gunnar's Hold trainer and there are the skills listed new for me (btw: I didn't revert anything). -- 18:15, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Heh, thats the sort of response that I'd give. Its not that you reverted, its that you added the same information without discussing it. Personally, I agree with you, 78. There are several skills that have multiple eotn skill trainers ;p — Warw/Wick 18:17, 9 June 2008 (UTC) ::It would be an enormous mess to try to determine exactly which skills are available at which trainers if you include everything past the first one, as once you unlock a skill, it will show up at all the trainers in the campaign. This would almost certainly lead to people adding erroneous information, and would be an awful pain to correct. ::If someone wants to buy a skill and can map travel to Gunnar's Hold to buy it, he almost surely can just as easily map travel to Eye of the North. The converse does not hold, however, as Eye of the North comes earlier. Quizzical 18:24, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Uhm, I still don't really understand the problem – perhaps because I'm not native English speaking. Why do I have to discuss it, if I add some valuable information to an entry – and I checked it ingame, that Sida (Gunnar's Hold) has got the skills and he is different from Micah Fergson (Eye of the North (outpost)), so why is it called "same information" and why do we have to discuss it? And I definitely didn't have the skill so far, I didn't unlock it before and it showed up for me the first time at Gunnar's Hold, that's why I added it there. ^^ -- 18:31, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :I should have been more clear. If you were to check the page here for the Gunnar's Hold trainer, you will see that it points back to the skills at the Eye trainer. So, for skill pages we keep the same listing. And I was only breaking 1RV on a few of the pages :-P So, I'm gonna remove the Gunnar's Hold trainer soon unless there is a good enough reason not to. :(added) Sida even says on her page, "Skill Trainers offer all skills that are offered by the Skill Trainer(s) listed before them" JonTheMon 18:34, 9 June 2008 (UTC) ::Hmmm, so it seems to be different with the GW:EN skill trainers than in the Prophecies campaign, where I get some skills only at earlier skill trainers? And what means "listed before them"? I visited Sida first (I didn't even know of an earlier skill trainer), so I aquired some skills there first – and I would miss the information, that you can get the skill here ... but do what you think, I just thought that information was missing (in other languages of guild-wiki it doesn't ^^). -- 18:44, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :::In most campaigns there is a certain order of locations you would get to, or would be able to get to. For EotN you should have gotten to the Eye (outpost) first, mostly because the first quest takes you there. After that, all EotN skill trainers will have the same skills for you to buy. Now, Proph is a bit different. I thought it was the same way, but someone more knowledgable about the skill availability order will have to talk :-/ JonTheMon 18:51, 9 June 2008 (UTC) ::::In GWEN, all of the GWEN pvp-useable skills are available at Eye of the North, which is the very first skill trainer you reach. In Prophecies and Nightfall, they're slowly scattered through the campaign, so that the first skill trainer that has a particular skill might be the tenth one you reach in the campaign. ::::With Prophecies in particular, the game doesn't force you to do things in a particular order, so a lot of people skip out of order. For example, I first got access to Aegis in Fisherman's Haven. Many players won't visit Fisherman's Haven on their first trip through the campaign, so they might first see the skill in Amnoon Oasis. People who get run to Droknar's Forge and skip the Crystal Desert won't see the skill there, either, and might first meet a trainer that has it in Ember Light Camp. Quizzical 19:35, 9 June 2008 (UTC)